fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cdrzillafanon/Cleaning up a bit
So it has come to my attention that a few of my parody kaiju, are in all honesty useless and the wiki would be fine without them. I've compiled a few of them and I have decided to let all of you decide their fate, whether they remain, or are deleted and moved over to Cdrzillafanon Wiki, my personal wikia. I will be listing the pros and cons of each Kaiju and here they are below: Give your opinions on each kaiju and based on the consenous I will decide their fates. Blank Image Pros: * Could make for a potentially funny COC episode *Parodies a semi-ongoing problem with images not showing up in the Wikizilla chat. *Some people might think he's funny Cons: *Can be seen as "useless" *It's fully possible he was only funny in the moment, as the kaiju has faded into obscurity following it's creation Burning Gamera Pros: Fan-made Gamera content is underepresented on this wiki, and his existence could possibly aid to counterbalance that. Potentially funny Godzilla vs Destroyah parody in the history section? Cons: Adds to the pre existing unoriginal variants on the wiki. Once again, another one of my kaiju no one knows about, but that's the case with pretty much all of these so I'll refrain from mentioning it for all of them Edgelord Destoroyah Pros: Beefs up the edgelords's numbers for when we use them in COC Cons: Can be seen as the shittier version of my other black Destroyah repaint BLACK PAINT! Catzilla Pros: If some of the stories on this wiki are any indication, Godzilla being defeated with comedic ease is considered funny the gif is amazing I guess I could make Godzilla vs Catzilla as a fanfic or something Cons: Exists in his own random universe, detached from any of my main univeres. Awesomeness Raptor Pros: "Awesome" Cons: Already to be moved to Cdr wiki so I'm not even sure why I mentioned him lol Dinosaur Tank Mk 3 Pros: Can be used in the Vehicle Kaiju Squad in COC Helps to add more Ultraman fanon content to the wiki Dinosaur Tank is generally considered to be an inherently amusing kaiju Cons: Once again, faded into obscurity shortly following his creation and was not often used in Universe 986 storylines Googlesaurus Rex Pros: Could be used in Universe 1602, in fact I'll move him there shortly Cons: Once again, generally obscure and forgotten. Hoopular Pros: Amusing physical appearance Could be used for a potential "Koopular vs Hoopular" story I might make that Godzilla vs Charles Barkley remake Cons: Obscure and forgotten, as well as not being used in anything really. Koopular Same pros/cons as Hoopular, minus the Godzilla vs Barkley thing Donkanguirus, Little Shrekzilla, and King Farquadorah Pros: Puns! They appear to be considered funny by those who are aware that they exist Cons: Forgotten parody Kaiju made to give Shrekzilla a supporting cast for some reason Yugi MUTO Pros: People like them I guess Could be used if COC ever does a Yu-Gi-Oh parody, or for that matter, any Yu-Gi-Oh parody Albino T-Rex Pros: Is the defenition of originality (not really) Cons: Parodies a deleted Kaiju that most users probably want to forget about Scientifically Accurate Mothra Pros: Maybe two people consider it funny, looking at the comments Cons: Is unused to the point of being in the Pointless Kaiju category Some users may believe that Scientifically Accurate Godzilla was the only Scientifically Acurrate Kaiju that was actually funny. Gothra Pros: Like Edgelord Destroyah, adds to the Edgelords Is better than the actual Heisei Mothra Cons: Unused barring a potential appearance in COC as part of the Edgelords Mothra Clone Pros: Is so useless and forgotten it can be considered amusing Could potentially do something in COC, similarly to Titanosaurus Clone Cons: Never took off like Titanosaurus Clone. Jetton Pros: Vehicle Squad amusing physical appearance Cons: Unused and forgotten and stuff Sharkhorse Pros: His WTFness can be considered funny Cons: Unused and arguably pointless Raptor Rat Raptor Rat Rat Raptor Rat Raptor Raptor Rat Raptor Raptor Rat (those things) Pros: Physically amusing Cons: Have Ratzilla and Raptor parodies gotten old yet? Venomzilla Pros: It's cool I guess? Cons: Forgottenness Meh, that's all I got, if you think of any others, mention them So yeah that's the list, share your opinions regarding each kaiju below and help me decide whether they stay or go. Also please read the pages in question if you haven't already before adding your opinion. Category:Blog posts